


Friends In Low Places

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Post 2x10: By the Light of Dawn, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Magnus waited patiently for Jace to return to the loft from another late night of patrolling. It was apparently the only way the older man was ever going to be able to corner the stealthy blonde Shadowhunter. After trying for two days to no avail, Magnus decided his best bet would be to just wait. It was inevitable that he'd catch Jace coming and going eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielsDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsDestiny/gifts).



> I was asked to write something touching on the fact that Jace showed more than one tendency to let his life be taken in 2x10. Its a little short but I think it turned out well. 
> 
> Written for DestielsDestiny. I hope you like it, darling.

Magnus waited patiently for Jace to return to the loft from another late night of patrolling. It was apparently the only way the older man was ever going to be able to corner the stealthy blonde Shadowhunter. After trying for two days to no avail, Magnus decided his best chance at catching Jace would be to just wait him out. It was inevitable that he'd catch Jace coming and going eventually. He couldn't hide from Magnus forever.

With a sigh, Magnus leaned back against his chair, enjoying the late night movements of the people down below. He'd always been fascinated by people watching. It was a habit he'd picked up a few centuries back that never left him.

“Magnus?” Alec's sleepy voice called to him and Magnus turned with a soft smile and opened his arms, beckoning his lover into them.

“You should be in bed, Alexander.” Magnus murmured against Alec's ear as he wrapped his arms around the still half asleep boy.

“Woke up and you were gone. Got scared.” Alec admitted and Magnus tightened his hold. After everything that had happened at the Institute less than a week ago, Alec had barely let Magnus out of his sight. Not that Magnus minded. He quite loved having Alec practically attached to his hip but he hated the fear of possibly losing him that seemed to have planted itself in Alec.

“I'm sorry, love. I was just waiting up for Jace.” Magnus said with a deep sigh. “That Parabatai of yours is avoiding me.”

Alec chuckled sleepily, burrowing further into Magnus' warm embrace.

“Jace isn't one to freely admit he needs help, Mags, so of course he's avoiding you.” Alec informed him with a yawn.

“Sleep, darling. I've got you now.” Magnus whispered, smiling in relief when Alec relaxed in his arms, seeming to instantly fall asleep. 

The loft door quietly opening and closing alerted Magnus to Jace's entrance just a few minutes later. With a quiet snap of his fingers, Magnus locked every door in his home, making sure that Jace would eventually have to seek him out. It might be a bit on the mean side of things but Magnus had waited long enough to talk to his lovers' Parabatai. This was serious. It couldn't wait anymore.

“Magnus.” Jace snapped. “Why are all the doors locked? Why can't I get into my room?” An obviously irritated Jace asked as he stepped out onto the balcony.

“I'll ask you first to keep your voice down,” Magnus started, glancing down at Alec's sleeping face. “Alec needs his rest. Also, we need to talk so I am asking as nicely as I can, please pull up a seat and sit with me.”

Jace groaned. He absolutely did not want to do this.

“Magnus, look-”

“No, Jonathan, you look. Two days ago I had a very nervous, very anxious vampire turn up on my doorstep ranting about something you'd said to him that when he later looked back on scared him. Now you know as well as I do that Simon can over reach when it comes to certain things but this time, he was not. So I'm asking again.” Magnus said with a glare. “Please. Take a seat and join me because we need to talk.”

“Fine.” Jace bit out as he dropped down into the nearest chair just opposite of Magnus. “What?” He snapped, eyes rolling and refusing to meet Magnus' own.

“This doesn't have to be like pulling teeth, Jace. I only want to help.” Magnus said carefully.

“I don't need your help.” Jace said with an uneasy shift in his body.

“I have been around long enough to know when someone does and you, Jonathan, need help. It doesn't have to be from me. We don't have to take this discussion any further than this if you don't want but I could not let any more time pass without at least letting you know there are other options out there.” Magnus informed him.

“I'm not going to kill myself, Magnus.” Jace stated plainly, still not daring to make eye contact with the warlock.

“I didn't say you were. But Simon mentioned something you'd said to him that worried him enough to seek me out.”

“Why would he even care?” Jace asked rhetorically with a scoff. 

“Because Simon is a good person with a gentle soul and he cares about his friends and you, Jace Wayland, are his friend. Just as you are my friend.” Magnus said so easily that it rendered Jace momentarily speechless. “Whether you want to believe me or not, its true.”

“I didn't mean it how he took it,” Jace finally said, sighing as he sat forward, his hands clenched tightly on his thighs. “Or, I don't think I did.”

“Its not unusual to have those sort of thoughts. I dare anyone to try and make you believe they've never thought them before. I have myself. A long time ago in a very dark time in my life. I was lucky enough to have someone there for me, someone that cared enough to help pull me back and as much as I loathe that person today, I'm here because of her and there is no place on this earth that I'd rather be.” Magnus said quietly as he gently ran his fingers through Alec's messy ink black hair.

“I would die for my friends, Magnus. In a heartbeat. I don't think I would even think about it. Its just something that's been instilled in me from as early as I can remember. But I don't, I don't actually want to die.” Jace admitted a little breathlessly, as if he had surprised even himself.

“That is very good to hear,” Magnus said as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Because I know of at least two, no three, three people that would be absolutely devastated if something like that were to ever happen to you.”

“Just three?” Jace asked with a teasing grin and Magnus found himself unable to hold back a smirk of his own.

“Perhaps one or two more people then.” He admitted with a sly wink at Jace. “I do want you to understand something though. Please. If you ever do feel like hurting yourself, find someone to talk to. It doesn't have to be me, it doesn't have to be anyone you know. Find a rank stranger for that matter. Just do not let those sort of thoughts fester in your mind. They can take control of you before you realize what's happening and by then it may be too late.”

“I'll find someone to talk to.” Jace assured him and Magnus nodded his thanks and snapped his fingers, unlocking the doors in the loft.

“Thank you for talking to me.” Magnus said, looking up at Jace as he stood.

“Thanks for being a friend, Magnus. I don't have many of those and its kind of nice knowing someone cares.” Jace said bashfully.

“You're always welcome, dear Shadowhunter. Now go. Get some rest yourself. You deserve it.” Magnus smiled at Jace's retreating back. 

“I didn't think it was physically possible for me to love you anymore than I already do but Magnus Bane, you've proved me wrong.” Alec's sleepy voice informed him, causing Magnus to startle in surprise.

“Alexander.” Magnus breathed harshly as he looked down into Alec's eyes.

“You didn't have to do that. Or say anything that you did to him.” Alec said, sitting up slightly. “You're a good person, Magnus. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not.” As he finished, Alec leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Magnus' lips. “Ready for bed now?”

“With you, darling, I'm ready for anything.” Magnus admitted with a shy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
